SS interviewsw challenges
by drewfisk
Summary: this week,the saturday family will be interviewed! next week, argost,abby,and doyle will be here!


Well, last night I was running through my notebook from a few months ago or something. I think I wrote this right after food of the giants ,I'm not sure .

ME: hello people of earth! Your awesome host is here today with Mr. Solomon "doc" Saturday, his lovely wife, Mrs. Drew Saturday, and-um… what's that? Cancelled? To host weird world? -well, folks, we were going to have the Mr. V.V. Argost on today, but he cancelled it for selfish reasons. Any who, come on out Saturdays!

Doc: um.. Hello world?

Drew:* waves*

ME: so, how long have you two been married?

Drew: about thirteen-*gets cut off by Zak*

Zak: where's Argost?!

Me: he got canceled, kid. Now, scram before I get security!

Drew: Zak! I told you to stay in the airship!

Me: you know him?

Doc: he's our son.

Drew: who's grounded.

Zak :aw, cra-a-ud. Hehe, I wasn't gonna say the other word!

Me: live television. Um… let's go to commercials!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Me: we're back! now, for the ACTUAL interview, then ,the challenges! first one is for Zak, sent in from: Zak's lover! Are you ready?

Zak: I have fans…love you to ,Zak's lover!

(at wadi's house)

Wadi: he loves me!

(back to the show)

Me: Zak, why is your hair double colored?

Zak: I don't know. Maybe cause my mom has white hair and my dad has black.

Me: onto the challenge!

Zak: challenge?!

Doc: the letter specifically said there would be a challenge.

Drew: and if you appeared on the show, you will be asked to complete a challenge.

Me: is that normal?

Zak: yup. It freaks me out too.

Me: zak, your challenge is to… *thinks* got it! Dress up in a grass skirt and coconut bra ,and sing-drew, what's your favorite song?

Drew: *anime sweat drop* fly to your heart, from tinkerbell.

Me: yeah, sing that… oh! While juggling…five rocks!

Zak: what?!

Me: it's in the paper.* holds out paper*

Zak: but I-I-can't juggle!

Me: *hands him five rocks* now you can. Go get dressed. Chuck will show you to the dressing rooms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

*zak comes back out*

Me: LOL! Okay, but wait.* pulls out a video camera* this is going on you tube!

Zak: humph.

Me: Darien ,music!

*zak sings and juggles!!!!*

Zak: *falls over* ouch! My butt hurts.

Me: okay, zak, take a seat, that's not on your seat.

*audience laughs*

Drew: your jokes are cheesy.

Me: yeah, well, now it's your turn.

Drew: okay, shoot.

Me: hmm, I'll think about it. This question is from: drew come back to me.

Drew's mind: dammit!

Me: drew, the question is- why did you ever break up with leonidas van rook? Hmm, interesting question. Why did you break up with my step-father?

Drew: your step-father? You don't look evil. Or ,Russian.

Me: just answer the question!

Drew: well, uh… HE KISSES LIKE A DOG!!!!!

Me: well, that was…whateva, onto the challenge! *thinks( she likes weird stuff!)* GOT IT!!! Eat a triple steak-burger!!

Drew: what? No way am I-

Me: *holds out paper* chuck, steak-burger!

*steak-burger appears*

Drew: (eats it all) that wasn't so bad.

Me: that was not very lady like. Doc, it's your turn.

Doc: shoot.

Me: this is MY question, cause I have to know this, cause doc and drew are like the best TV couple, ever!

Doc, did you steal drew from van rook?

Doc: nope.

Me: I knew it! Wait, I was never supposed to say that. Anyways, doc, since I think your hotter that Doyle, I already thought up your challenge is to… dress up in a sari, and dance to the song " Zara Zara touch me", with the mystery girl!!!!1

Doc: but…I can't dance Indian style!! I'm married!

Me: So. And I never said you had to, but know that you said that, - CHUCK! CAN YOU HIRE AARON?!!

Chuck: sure.

__________________________________________________________________________

Me: okay, Aaron, go teach doc how to dance, while we go to break.

__________________________________________________________________________

Me: and we're back! Doc!

Doc: do I have to?

Me: *holds out the paper.*

Doc: *walks out*

Me: drew, I wouldn't blame you If you two got divorced.

Zak: I'm gonna be a child of divorce!?

Me: I was joking. And now, for the mystery girl. Come on out!

*Abby walks out*

Doc and Zak: Abby?!

Drew: you hired Abby?!

Me: yup! Ever since she went evil, I only wanted revenge.

Drew: okay, I forgive you. She's a bitch.

Me: exactly. DARIEN, MUSIC!

Darien: you got it!

Me: zak, leave.

Zak: but I-

Me: GO BACK STAGE! IT'S GONNA GET UGLY!

Zak: okay.

* music starts, and they start dancing*

Drew: they dance good together.

Me: don't talk like that!

_____________________________________________________________________________

Me: zak, you can come back now.

*zak enters*

Me: well, join us next week! We'll be interviewing Mr. V.V. Argost, Doyle Blackwell, and Abby will also be here again! And viewers, don't forget to send in questions!


End file.
